Cuando todo parece estar perdido
by Sasukitsu
Summary: Por amor se puede llegar a dar todo. Tu felicidad,tu futuro...e incluso tu propia vida. Pero el amor es un sentimiento demasiado grande, y todo sacrificio recibe su recompensa, incluso aunque todo parezca perdido. Sasuke/Naruto. Slash.


I

Lágrimas de sangre del corazón.

El sol comenzaba a salir, cuando un chico rubio se levantaba. Tomó su tan característico chándal naranja, amarró la banda de la Hoja en su frente y se fue a tomar su típico ramen instantáneo.

Una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro moreno y atractivo. Pasaría otro día más fingiendo ser feliz, porque él hacía mucho tiempo que no era dichoso.

Realmente no tenía muchos motivos para estar tan deprimido, sólo uno, pero eso no lo hacía menos importante. El motivo tenía nombre y apellido, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero realmente no había sido culpa de su mejor amigo, no, la culpa había sido exclusivamente suya, por no darse cuenta de que su amor y el amor que su mejor amigo sentía por él no era el mismo.

Aún recordaba cómo había empezado todo, y ahora le dolía mil veces más por su ilusión inútil.

Como siempre, ellos dos estaban entrenando y muy en serio, con ataques que lastimarían seriamente a cualquier otro ninja, porque sus fuerzas y ataques eran muy, muy similares. Los dos habían mejorado una barbaridad. Cuando los dos estaban agotados, decidieron dejarlo así e irse a tomar un trago a la taberna.

Bebidos, los dos se habían puesto melancólicos.

-Te quiero mucho, teme.

-Y yo a ti, dobe.

Naruto había desnudado su corazón, pero Sasuke sólo le había dicho que lo quería…como un hermano.

El rubio pensó que le correspondía y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que el moreno no rechazó por considerarlo una muestra de afecto, su madre añorada les besaba dulcemente en los labios a él y a su hermano, como muestra de su amor maternal, para él era la cosa más natural del mundo…nunca consideró ni le pasó por la cabeza, que su mejor amigo le amara…nunca.

Desde entonces su amistad pareció consolidarse aún más, nunca estaban separados. Sasuke se sintió mejor que nunca, porque el chico rubio que era su mejor amigo, era el único que le hacía sentirse cómodo, y Naruto, porque pensó, quizás demasiado ingenuamente, que estaban saliendo juntos.

De vez en cuando se daban un ligero beso, un simple roce de labios, que el rubio era el que comenzaba y Sasuke nunca se negaba. Naruto se preguntaba por qué Sasuke nunca le abrazaba ni le daba un beso más pasional, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar, ilusionado por ser especial para su teme.

Hasta que llegó el día de despertar y abrir los ojos a la dura realidad.

Una mañana en la que se le habían pegado las sábanas, y el rubio kitsune llegaba muy tarde al lugar dónde había quedado el equipo siete, el de ojos azules fue por un camino diferente al habitual, llegando por el bosque en vez de por el puente y escuchando una conversación entre Sai, Sakura y Sasuke…que le partió el alma.

-Vaya, entonces no es cierto el rumor de que tú y Naruto están juntos.-decía Sai casi decepcionado.

-No, claro que no, Sasuke-kun sólo es amigo de Naruto.-rió Sakura mirando con corazones en los ojos al azabache.

El Uchiha sólo les miraba con indiferencia.

-¿Entonces tampoco es cierto que les vieran besarse en los labios?-indagó Sai intrigado.

-Eso si es cierto, pero sólo es una simple muestra de afecto.-murmuró Sasuke hastiado.-Es un beso de hermano a hermano.

Todo el mundo de Naruto se derrumbó en ese instante, y como nadie había notado su presencia, dio media vuelta y fue a un lugar solitario para curar sus heridas.

-¡Pero qué tonto soy!

Murmuraba una y otra vez el kitsune. Iluso, tonto, estúpido, imbécil, retrasado, no hubo insulto que no se llamara a sí mismo, descargando su dolor dando puñetazos en la pared y llorando hasta quedar vacío, con una piedra en el corazón y el alma rasgada en mil pedazos.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer, dattebayo?-se preguntó con la garganta seca.-Nunca se me dio bien el disimular…

-**Pues ahora tendrás que aprender.**-murmuró una triste voz en su interior, que sobresaltó al rubio cuando comprendió que era la voz del bijou que encerraba en su interior.-**Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo…**

-¿Y por qué habrías de ayudarme, Kyuubi?-preguntó con voz rota el rubio.-Nunca te ha importado lo que me pasara, qué tiene de especial esta ocasión.

-**Que comprendo muy bien lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, mocoso.**-murmuró el zorro con tristeza.-**A mí me sucedió algo parecido y sé de qué hablo…**

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió el rubio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, compartiendo la tristeza que se notaba en la voz demoniaca del nueve colas.- ¿Y a quién amaste tú?

-**Va a ser un impacto para ti, mocoso.**-rió con amargura el zorro.-**Pero también amé a un Uchiha, a Madara Uchiha.**

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y se le doblaron las rodillas, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¿Cuándo lo conociste, Kyuubi?-musitó Naruto con triste intriga.

-**Hace muchos años, cuando aún estaba libre y Rikudou sennin nos creó. Nueve vidas poderosas con un sinfín de chakra. Nueve criaturas al que su poder se medía por sus colas, siendo yo el más poderoso de ellos…y el más pagado de sí mismo.**-murmuró el zorro, atrayendo a Naruto a su celda para escucharle bien.-**No se nos permitía salir fuera de la casa del sennin, pero yo siempre me reí de las reglas y me escapaba por las noches, con una apariencia humana como camuflaje.**

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te pillaron?-preguntó el rubio emocionado, olvidando un poco el dolor que inundaba su alma.

-**Claro que no, mocoso. Yo soy Kyuubi no Youko, el grandioso nueve colas, no saldría de la casa del sennin si no supiera moverme en el mundo de los humanos.**-dijo con un bufido el zorro, volteando los ojos.-**Salí todas las noches durante años, y un día conocí a Madara Uchiha y nos hicimos amigos, muy buenos amigos. Con el tiempo me enamoré de él y me atreví a declararle mi amor, pero él no sentía lo mismo por mí.**

-¿Y cómo reaccionó?

-**Bien, muy bien, diría yo. Pero no me correspondía y lo lamentó mucho, haciéndome sentir miserable porque las cosas nunca volvieron a ser como antes.**-suspiró pesaroso el zorro.-**Dejé de escaparme de casa del sennin y nunca volví a tomar mi forma humana, nunca…**

-Lo siento mucho, Kyuubi.-murmuró el rubio apenado.

-**Eso fue hace siglos, cachorro.**-murmuró el nueve colas.-**El tiempo todo lo cura, y mi corazón ya no se duele cuando pienso en él.**

-Estás mintiendo, zorro tonto.-rió tristemente Naruto.-No finjas conmigo.

El zorro lo miró con ojos tristes y suspiró. Ese chico podía leerle, ya que su dolor era el mismo que había sentido años atrás.

-Kyuubi, enséñame tu forma humana.-pidió Naruto curioso, la tristeza no menguaba ni un ápice la curiosidad del rubio.

El zorro se lo pensó un instante, y luego una nube de humo lo cubrió, revelando a un hermoso joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos rojos, de hermosura fabulosa.

-¡Pero si eres guapísimo!-chilló Naruto sorprendido.-Ese Madara Uchiha debía de estar ciego.

-No, chico, no estaba ciego.-suspiró el joven con voz ronca y bella.-Tenía el Sharingan y supongo que siempre supo lo que yo era…

-Claro…así que te consideró un monstruo, justo como hace mucha gente conmigo.-musitó el rubio comprendiendo.-Tambien por eso nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza a Sasuke tener alguna relación conmigo que no sea amistad.

Los ojos llenos de tristeza de Kyuubi le dieron la respuesta afirmativa a su conclusión, y Naruto perdió toda esperanza de ser correspondido.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría que me ayudaras a disimular ante todos, Kyuubi.-suspiró el de ojos azules con voz quebrada y casi inaudible.-No quiero que nadie sepa que alguna vez amé a Sasuke.

El zorro tomó su forma animal y le miró. Sin hablar, dio una cabezada afirmativa con la cabeza.

Desde ese día, Naruto había comenzado a actuar delante de todos, siempre aconsejado por Kyuubi. Su relación con Sasuke era la misma de siempre, pero si ningún tipo de contacto más, ningún beso ni ningún abrazo, su corazón no le permitiría engañarse más, el azabache tampoco se dio cuenta de ello…realmente nunca habían salido esas muestras de afecto de él.

Con el resto de sus amigos siempre era el alma de la fiesta. Risueño, travieso y alegre, como siempre había sido, sin cambiar ni un poco, pero era sólo fachada, sólo fachada.

Sólo Sai le miraba con intriga, pero como nunca pudo probar lo que su intuición le señalaba, acabó pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas y lo dejó correr.

Para Naruto lo más importante era Sasuke, y se esforzó en ayudarle en todo lo posible. Le ayudó a relacionarse mejor con los demás, le sacó de su casa y lo llevó de fiesta cuando podía, le presentó a una chica morena y de ojos negros, Ayame Saita, que tenía un ligero parentesco con los Uchiha, porque su abuela lo había sido, y ella y Sasuke terminaron enamorándose.

Naruto fue su padrino de bodas y brindó con una radiante sonrisa en los labios por la parejita feliz, cuando casi todas las mujeres de la aldea lloraron a mares, fue el padrino de su primer hijo, Itachi Fugaku Uchiha Saita, y siempre estuvo cuando él o su esposa Ayame lo necesitaban.

Naruto fue nombrado Hokage, el Sexto Hokage, el fantástico y fuerte Rokudaime, y nunca se casó, jamás se planteó siquiera hacerlo. Vivió enamorado hasta su muerte, su honorable muerte en un ataque a la aldea por parte de unos ninjas renegados, al interponerse entre su amor imposible y el hombre que iba a acabar con su vida. Sasuke mató al instante al agresor y se arrodilló junto a su Hokage y mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, dobe?-preguntó alterado al ver la gravedad de la herida de su amigo, que Kyuubi no podía curar siquiera.

-Para salvarte, amigo.-suspiró con una gota de sangre saliendo de sus labios.-Ahora rompe el sello de Kyuubi para que no muera conmigo, te prometo que no destruirá a la aldea.

El Uchiha, por ser la petición de su moribundo amigo, no vaciló en hacerlo, rompiendo el sello que el cuarto creó con su vida y agarrando la mano de su amigo, cuyos ojos azules se cerraban lentamente.

-Dobe…-murmuró apenado el Uchiha.-No te mueras…

-Es inevitable, teme, pero es mejor así.-musitó débilmente el rubio, abriendo sus orbes azules con esfuerzo, mirando tiernamente a su amado azabache.-Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos.

Sin más, el kitsune expiró. Sasuke cayó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su amigo, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un humo blanco salió del interior de su amigo muerto, y una figura se dejó ver. Sasuke miró sin interés a la figura, un chico pelirrojo y muy joven, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó inexpresivo Sasuke.

-Soy Kyuubi.-murmuró abatido el pelirrojo, tomando en brazos al rubio.

-¿A dónde te llevas a Naruto?-preguntó alarmado el moreno.-La aldea debe de ver su cuerpo y hacerle un funeral digno de su cargo de Hokage.

-Lo sé, por eso lo llevo hasta la Godaime.-murmuró con pena en su voz.-Es mejor que lo lleve yo, que lo conocí más de lo que tú jamás lo hiciste.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó con enojo Sasuke.-El dobe y yo éramos los mejores amigos.

-Sí, erais los mejores amigos, desde luego.-suspiró el pelirrojo.-Aunque él te viera como algo más que su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ahora que está muerto y ya no se enterará ni sufrirá, te diré la verdad.-dijo Kyuubi mirándolo en los ojos, con el cuerpo de Naruto en brazos.-Él te amó hasta su último aliento, te amó con toda su alma, y jamás podrás imaginarte cuanto sufrió por ello…

Un escalofrío inundó todo el ser de Sasuke, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Y por qué nunca me dijo nada?-susurró el azabache.

-Porque no tenía caso decírtelo, él siempre supo que jamás le corresponderías.-le dijo mirándole a los ojos, el azabache no pudo negar la verdad de sus palabras y apartó la mirada.-Fue mejor así…

Kyuubi se llevó el cuerpo del rubio de allí, y todos le rodearon al verle, no conociendo al pelirrojo pero alarmados por el Sexto Hokage, el pelirrojo se encargó de anunciarles su muerte y toda la aldea lloró su perdida. Tsunade tuvo que tomar nuevamente las riendas de la aldea, hundida por el dolor.

Kyuubi se marchó de allí, pues nada le ataba al lugar, y como todos imaginaron que el nueve colas había muerto con Naruto, nadie sospechó de él…y Sasuke no dijo nada.

Intentó vivir su vida después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero un extraño sentimiento lo invadía desde ese día, llenándole de desasosiego y logrando apartarlo de su esposa y sus hijos, hasta el punto de que se fue una temporada a la casa del difunto Rokudaime, buscando una paz que no encontraba.

Allí encontró el diario de su amigo, y leyó con aflicción todo lo que el rubio había sufrido, pero lo que lo marcó fueron las últimas anotaciones escritas, unos días antes de la batalla que acabó con su vida.

_Soy feliz viendo lo feliz que es él, con la mujer que ama y los hijos que heredarán su legado y restaurarán el clan Uchiha, pero mi corazón está demasiado dañado, mi cuerpo está demasiado cansado y mi alma está rasgada, y eso tampoco es bueno. Llevo notando desde hace un tiempo que mi cuerpo no reacciona como debe a los poderes curativos de Kyuubi, supongo que tengo que tener un poco más de cuidado si no quiero perder la vida._

Pero sin embargo había saltado entre él y su agresor para salvarle de una muerte segura, aún sabiendo que seguro moriría en el intento. Ese chico había sido la persona más generosa del mundo, dando su vida por la suya.

-Dobe…-musitó con pena.

Sasuke había perdido una parte de su alma con la muerte del rubio.

Las cosas en su familia fueron de mal en peor, y muy pronto Ayame abandonó la casa que compartían, tomó a sus hijos y se marchó de la aldea a casa de una prima que vivía en Suna, Sasuke se quedó totalmente sólo…pero no le importó. Sus sentimientos se habían ido con Naruto.

Los años pasaron en un suspiro, y Sasuke se divorció de su esposa, no importándole ni la custodia de los ansiados hijos que tuvo con ella. Sus amigos intentaron durante años hacer reaccionar al azabache, pero este se volvió hosco y casi mudo, porque nada llamaba su interés, nada.

Todos fueron formando sus vidas, casándose, teniendo hijos, prosperando, pero Sasuke se quedó como estaba, sólo en esa casa que tantos recuerdos le traía, el apartamento de Naruto, rodeado de sus cosas, sus ropas y todo lo que el rubio amaba, incluida la despensa llena de ramen instantáneo, que Sasuke nunca pudo tirar a la basura, pese a que llevaba años caducado, le recordaba demasiado a él.

-Te extraño, dobe…-murmuraba varias veces al día Sasuke.

Y la razón era tan irónica como simple, el gran Uchiha había descubierto que amaba a Naruto, meses después de perderle para siempre.

-Es lo que me merezco.-musitó el moreno mirando una fotografía del rubio, con su ropa de Hokage, sonrisa brillante y ojos inconmensurablemente tristes.-Desprecié tu amor sin saberlo y ahora moriré de pena por ti.

-No hay nada que me gustase más, Uchiha.-murmuró una voz ronca y burlona, haciendo que Sasuke levantase su mirada de la foto de su amado kitsune, para ver aparecerse en un mar de llamas al pelirrojo Kyuubi.-Pero no me he pasado los últimos años buscando un jutsu de regreso al pasado para nada.

-¿Jutsu de regreso al pasado?-musitó el moreno esperanzado.- ¿De verdad?

-De verdad de la buena, tú y yo combinaremos nuestros poderes y lo activaremos.-dijo el de ojos rojos con una sonrisa.

-Pero si lo haces, tú volverás a estar prisionero en el interior de Naruto.-murmuró el azabache pensativo.- ¿Eres consciente de ese hecho?

-Desde luego, pero ese chico es el único humano que ha llegado a agradarme, y quiero que tenga una vida mejor que la que le ha tocado vivir.-dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros y con voz casual.-Nunca se mereció morir siendo tan joven.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, y menos que muriera protegiendo a la persona que menos se lo merecía, que le había hecho daño sin saberlo durante muchos años, la que el rubio amaba tanto como para morir por salvarle…él mismo.

-Hagámoslo, Kyuubi.-dijo resuelto el azabache.

-Es un jutsu que nunca he probado, Uchiha.-dijo el de ojos rojos sintiéndose obligado a advertirle de las posibles repercusiones.-Puede que no salga bien y que mueras en el intento…

-Me da igual.-murmuró Sasuke mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos.-No me importa morir…

El nueve colas sonrió tristemente, que lamentable que el Uchiha hubiera comprendido que lo amaba más que su propia vida al perderlo, era tan trágico y horrible, que hasta le dolía el corazón al bijou más poderoso del mundo ninja, famoso por su indiferencia y hasta crueldad por los seres humanos.

-Pues manos a la obra.-dijo Kyuubi resuelto.

Sacó un pergamino de aspecto apolillado de su bolsillo y lo abrió con cuidado en el suelo.

-Cuando todo está perdido, cuando nada has logrado, siempre queda una salida, una vuelta al pasado.-cantó Kyuubi melodiosamente.-Una nueva oportunidad te rogamos, diosa madre de cielo, para recuperar lo que amamos y poder vivir sin miedo.

Kyuubi sacó un puñal de sus ropas y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano, pasándoselo a Sasuke, que comprendió que tenía que hacer lo mismo y se cortó la palma también.

-Sangre damos como pago, también al dios de la muerte, para que nos ayude en nuestro viaje y no nos abandone a nuestra suerte.-cantó el de ojos rojos, tomando la mano herida de Sasuke y vertiendo sus sangres unidas en el pergamino, que comenzó a brillar con fuerza y todo se desvaneció a su alrededor.

II

Después de las lágrimas.

Kyuubi y Sasuke cayeron al vacío, un enorme agujero negro parecía tragarlos. Ninguno de los dos gritaba, pero los dos tenían un sano miedo a lo desconocido, mas antes muertos que admitirlo.

Cayeron en picado durante varios segundos, en la más completa oscuridad, pero una luz apareció ante sus ojos, en lo que parecía ser el final del agujero de gusano en el que estaban, y pronto sus huesos dieron contra el duro suelo.

-¡Ahhh, pero qué daño!-gruñó Kyuubi molesto, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus ropas para quitarles la tierra, mientras miraba a su alrededor.- ¿Y dónde diablos estamos?

-No tengo ni la más miserable idea.-musitó Sasuke, levantándose con gracia y sacudiéndose también, a la vez que miraba a su alrededor.-Pero parece que no estamos en Konoha ni en sus alrededores.

-¡Jum! ¿Y cómo lo sabes, listillo?-preguntó el pelirrojo alzando una ceja.

-Porque este lugar se me hace conocido, creo que estamos en las proximidades de la guarida de Akatsuki.

-Premio para el caballero.-murmuró una voz desconocida a sus espaldas, haciendo que Kyuubi y Sasuke se volvieran…y se encontraran de frente con un hombre que debería estar muerto y enterrado, Itachi Uchiha.-Y ahora serán nuestros prisioneros y los llevaremos ante nuestro líder.

Sasuke se quedó más blanco que una sábana y Kyuubi en shock. El mocoso mayor de los Uchiha parecía muy joven, demasiado joven. Kisame apareció tras el Uchiha mayor y amarró las muñecas de ambos jóvenes, que estaban paralizados por la impresión y no ofrecieron resistencia.

Los dos Akatsuki los llevaron al interior de una red de cuevas, y después de caminar varios minutos llegaron a una gran caverna, dónde tres personas les esperaban. Los dos los reconocieron como Konan, Pein y el que se daba a conocer como Tobi, cuyo nombre verdadero no sabían.

-Líder, le traigo a estos dos intrusos.-dijo Kisame dándose un golpe en el pecho, como un gran gorila.-Yo les capturé junto a Itachi.

Itachi puso en blanco los ojos, ese Kisame era tan servil como un esclavo y se apropiaba para sí cualquier logro que él hiciera…o no.

El chico de la máscara se quedó paralizado mirando al pelirrojo, que también le miraba sospechoso, pues ese enmascarado le estaba mirando con fijeza y le era molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?-gruñó Kyuubi molesto.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Sasuke, que había estado mirando con añoranza a su hermano mayor, se volvió hacia el pelirrojo cuando este habló molesto, sorprendido por su tonito de enojo.

-¿Kyuubi no Youko?-murmuró una voz masculina y sorprendida.

El de ojos rojos abrió los ojos como platos y miró con interés al enmascarado.

-Ese es mi nombre…-admitió el pelirrojo, dejando de piedra a todos los ocupantes de la habitación, menos Sasuke.- ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

Sin despeinarse siquiera, el pelirrojo se libró de las sogas que tenía en las muñecas, quemándolas y quemó las de Sasuke.

-¿Es que van a intentar capturarme?-preguntó burlón el pelirrojo.

-Nada de eso…-musitó el enmascarado acercándose, el de ojos rojos lo miró en alerta, dejándole acercarse adrede.

Todos se quedaron de piedra cuando el enmascarado abrazó al pelirrojo, que se quedó paralizado cuando un olor familiar le llegó a la nariz.

-¿Madara?-murmuró el pelirrojo confundido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hai.-trinó el enmascarado, librándose de la máscara y dejando ver un rostro hermoso y con ojos negros y cabellos negros, con el Mangekyo Sharingan activo.

Kyuubi casi se infarta allí mismo, justo como a Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Pein y Sasuke. Madara sonrió feliz y se abrazó como a una lapa al nueve colas.

Diez minutos después, y varias explicaciones, con Madara sin soltar ni un segundo a Kyuubi, y Sasuke mirando avergonzado a Itachi, que acariciaba con ternura el pelo del azabache.

-Así que vienen del futuro.-murmuró Pein intentando mantener la calma.-Un futuro en el que Akatsuki ha fracasado y todos estamos muertos, junto con el hombre que tiene el poder necesario para evitar guerras y sufrimiento, que resultó ser el chico al que tenemos planeado matar para quitarle al nueve colas, que es este chico pelirrojo al que el que conocemos como Tobi no suelta para nada, y que en realidad es Madara Uchiha, un hombre que debería llevar siglos muerto.

Madara dio una cabezadita, Kyuubi miraba al techo con la mirada perdida y Sasuke pedía perdón a su hermano mayor. Konan suspiró aturdida y Kisame los miraba interesado, Pein sintió que su corazón latía como loco por primera vez desde que perdió a su mejor amigo, Yahiko.

-Y ese jinchiruki es un Uzumaki, como yo.-murmuró Pein con orgullo.-Un miembro de mi propia familia será el que cumplirá mi sueño y salvará al mundo ninja.

-Sí, él será el mejor Hokage que Konoha tendrá, y su gran corazón junto con su determinación, será lo que salve a todos de una nueva guerra ninja.-murmuró Sasuke, dejando de mirar a su hermano para alzar sus ojos al hombre de cabellos naranjas y lleno de aros por la cara.-No lo persigan, únanse a él y les dará un nuevo futuro.

Konan, Kisame, Itachi y Pein, eran los únicos Akatsuki por el momento, junto con Tobi, pues su organización hacía muy pocos meses que existía y aún no había comenzado su labor sangrienta para tomar los bijous.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Madara?-preguntó Pein al moreno que abrazaba a Kyuubi.

-Sí, porque el hombre que he buscado durante siglos está aquí, y es lo que me interesa.-dijo Madara seriamente.-No quiero matar a su contenedor y que mi amado termine odiándome…

-¿Amado? ¿Pero tú de qué vas?-gruñó Kyuubi saliendo de su estupor y soltándose del agarre del Uchiha, muy enojado.- ¿No te bastó rechazarme hace siglos para que ahora te burles de mí, Madi?

¿Rechazarle? ¿Madi? Todos miraron a esos dos con los ojos muy abiertos y Sasuke comprendió que su antepasado había sido tan burro como él, descubrió que amaba al zorro después de perderle.

-¡No me estoy burlando, Kyuu-chan!-dijo Madara con seriedad y mirada sincera.-Descubrí que te amaba justo cuando dejé de verte, y no me importó para nada que fueras un demonio bijou, sólo te quería recuperar, pero nunca más volviste a aparecer y dediqué mi vida a buscarte, encontrando una manera de ser inmortal en el proceso.

Los ojos rojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos. El jutsu que había utilizado para devolverle la vida al rubio y darle el amor, también le había dado el suyo.

-¡Jum! Pues que sepas que aún estoy enfadado por cómo me trataste y te va a costar lograr que te vuelva a amar.-murmuró el pelirrojo orgulloso, Madara sonrió de esa manera torcida que sólo sabían los Uchiha y se lanzó de lleno a su reconquista, llenando de enormes goterones en la cabeza a los espectadores.

-Esto va a ser divertido.-murmuró Kisame sonriente.-Vuestro pariente es un verdadero valiente, enamorarse del bijou con más poder de todos.

Itachi suspiró y Sasuke sonrió a su pesar. Esos dos le estaban recordando a su dobe y a él, los dos empecinados, verdaderos rivales y amigos, pero que se amaban, mucho, mucho, y que darían lo que fuera por recuperar a su amado. Sasuke se quedó de piedra al notar una cosa…

-Oye Itachi, ¿cuanto hace que te fuiste de la aldea?

-Dos meses.

El chillido de Sasuke se escuchó hasta en Suna. ¡En ese tiempo tenía nueve años!

Kyuubi y Madara dejaron de juguetear y miraron aturdidos al Uchiha menor, que parecía que le había dado un yuyu y sólo murmuraba:

-Nueve años, en este tiempo tengo nueve años. No puedo esperar tanto…

Kyuubi lo comprendió todo al instante, y miró a su mejor amigo y antiguo amor imposible.

-Tu poder es más grande que el de Sasuke Uchiha, vamos a volver a utilizar el pergamino y cambiar un poco la situación en la que nos encontramos.-murmuró el pelirrojo con un suspiro.

-Me parece bien, pero yo también haré unas mejoras a la situación.-dijo con decisión Madara, Kyuubi lo miró con los ojos en una fina línea, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

Los dos se pusieron a murmurar y discutir en una esquina durante varias horas, luego se levantaron y llamaron a los demás.

-Vamos a ir once meses al pasado y a fundir nuestras almas y conocimientos con nuestros yo del pasado.-dijo Kyuubi, mirando a Madara.-Así también evitaremos la muerte de muchos y nuestro futuro será mejor.

Kisame sonrió, porque así no cometería el error que le valió su expulsión de la aldea de la lluvia, Konan y Pein, que en realidad se llamaba Nagato, porque salvarían la vida de su amigo Yahiko, y Sasuke e Itachi, porque su clan no moriría, ellos se encargarían de salvarlos…junto con Madara, que ya no tenía motivos para destruir ni a Konoha ni a los Uchiha, tendría a Kyuubi a su lado.

-¿Están todos de acuerdo?-preguntó Madara con una sonrisa ligera.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos.

Kyuubi y Madara comenzaron a musitar el hechizo que ambos habían creado y una luz les cegó a todos…y desaparecieron.

Un joven Itachi de diecisiete años, que entrenaba a su hermanito Sasuke, de ocho años, se llenaron de luz y se doblaron sobre sí mismos, con la mente llena de unos recuerdos de una vida que no habían vivido.

Ojos negros se encontraron con otros ojos negros y se sonrieron, con el alma llena de esperanza.

-Eso no pasará, ototo.-dijo el Uchiha mayor con una linda sonrisa.

-Claro que no, yo te ayudaré, aniki.-respondió el menor con otra sonrisa, mirando con admiración aún más grande a su hermano mayor.-Nunca volverás a estar solo.

En el interior del niño rubio que dormía la siesta, el zorro nueve colas se estremeció y bufó ligeramente, para nada enfadado.

-**No sólo puse en peligro mi vida por mi contenedor y el Uchiha, sino que también encontré a Madi-chan en el proceso.**-suspiró el enorme zorro con una dulzura que le era extraña.-** ¡Eres un mocoso muy problemático y poderoso, Naruto Uzumaki!**

Unos suaves ronquidos del niño dormido fueron su respuesta, y el alma que el nueve colas creía que ya no tenía, se estremeció de dicha. Su contenedor sería feliz con su Uchiha y él con el suyo…

Madara alzó su rostro con una sonrisa desde el lejano continente de Sutra, al otro lado del mundo, y comenzó su viaje de vuelta a Konoha, en busca de su amado zorro.

Konan y Nagato, dieron un salto y se abrazaron sobre un desconcertado Yahiko, que les miraba como si los dos estuvieran locos, y volvieron a su aldea, dejando de lado la batalla a la que se dirigían sin saberlo y que ocasionaría la muerte de su amigo. Le contaron todo al sorprendido Yahiko y este sonrió como antes de perder a sus padres, feliz de que su mejor amigo Nagato volviera al buen camino que les había enseñado Jiraiya, y esperando a que el elegido, Naruto Uzumaki, creciera y lograra la paz que ellos buscaban.

Itachi y Sasuke esperaron a que Madara viniera, seguros de que él les ayudaría a salvar a su clan de Danzou y la muerte, mientras se hacían amigos del rubio Naruto, que no les conocía y se sintió feliz de tener un amigo, justo como el zorrito hermoso que llevaba en su interior y que le había prometido que sería feliz, logrando que el sello que llevaba en su vientre se rodeara de flores y el pelirrojo pudiera salir de su interior, pues ya no era una amenaza para la aldea ni para el mundo.

-Kyuu chan.-chilló el rubio abrazándolo.-Sasuke es mi amigo como me dijiste, y su hermano Itachi también, dattebayo.

Los dos hermanos Uchiha miraban con ternura al niño bajito y flaco, que se abrazaba al ser más peligroso del mundo ninja con inocencia, y no sabía que su luz había cambiado a todos los que le rodeaban en ese momento.

Sasuke y Naruto se hicieron los mejores amigos y pronto todos se acostumbraron a verlos juntos por la aldea, sorprendiendo a muchos y a los propios padres de Sasuke, que conocían el noble linaje del chico rubio y siempre habían intentado que fueran amigos, con Sasuke siempre negándose por el que dirán. Cuando Madara hizo acto de presencia ante el sorprendido Tercero y los clanes de la aldea junto con los feudales, todos supieron del cruel destino que Danzou tenía planeado para los Uchiha y fue arrestado junto con sus Anbu y los dos traicioneros consejeros de la aldea.

Muchas vidas inocentes se salvaron y la aldea prosperó hasta límites inesperados junto con el clan Uchiha, que renovó su juramento ante el Tercero y prometió darle una buena vida al joven Namikaze, revelando su identidad a la aldea, que se arrepintió de todo el mal que había hecho al inocente niño, hijo de su héroe, Minato Namikaze, rayo amarillo de Konoha.

Todos le aceptaron sin trabas, y Naruto pudo aprender y desarrollar su inmenso potencial, siempre arropado por los Uchiha y Kyuubi, que tomó el nombre de Kyo y se convirtió en ninja de la Hoja, sin que nadie supiera que era el nueve colas que temían, formando equipo con Madara, Itachi y Kakashi, que fue uno de los más temidos equipos Anbu de Konoha.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke se graduaron como gennin y terminaron la academia, ese equipo fue el encargado de enseñarles todo su saber, logrando que Sasuke venciera a Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte, junto con Naruto, que siempre protegió sobremanera a su mejor amigo.

Juntos salvaron a infinidad de personas inocentes, entre ellos los aldeanos del país de la Ola y a Haku y Zabuza, que también fueron perdonados y se unieron a Konoha, junto con muchos otros, como Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, que fueron salvados de su encierro cuando derrotaron a Orochimaru y Kabuto, con Tsunade Senju como Godaime y el Tercero como consejero junto con Jiraiya.

Las ranas, conocedoras de la esperanza de Jiraiya, de que Naruto fuera el elegido, se convencieron totalmente de eso, cuando los supervivientes del país del Viento, liderados por Nagato Uzumaki, ofrecieron una alianza a la villa de la Hoja, mas solo si Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki se convirtiera en candidato a Hokage, cosa que todos aceptaron al punto. Hijo del Cuarto Hokage, y conocedor de los jutsus de Minato, que creían perdidos y Kyo le enseñó a Naruto, era el candidato más apropiado para proteger al aldea, siendo apoyado incondicionalmente por los Uchiha, los Hyuuga, los Nara y varios clanes de la aldea, por no hablar de los feudales, la Godaime y sus consejeros.

El rubio ya no era considerado un monstruo, ni un inútil, era el futuro de la aldea.

**Konoha, tiempo actual.**

El despertador sonaba en la silenciosa habitación, un chico rubio dormía apaciblemente y en la cocina se oían ruidos, mientras Kyo preparaba el desayuno, siendo molestado por su esposo, Madara Uchiha, que le pedía un beso con un pucherito mimoso.

-Después de que le haga el desayuno a Naru-chan.-bufó el pelirrojo, señalando al moreno con una espumadera.-O te dejo sin sexo una semana.

Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku, se rieron disimuladamente al ver la cara de chasco de Madara, que se puso de morros y cruzó los brazos molesto.

-Aguafiestas…-susurró Madara, disimulando su felicidad.

Mikoto, que ayudaba a Kyo a preparar el desayuno de todos, miró con ternura al pelirrojo, que estaba con un vientre muy redondo, fruto de su embarazo de seis meses, y que se empecinaba en prepararle el desayuno a su amado cachorro.

En la mesa, Itachi le dio un codazo a Sasuke, que ya tenía dieciocho años.

-Dime… ¿Ya les has dicho a Naru-chan que le amas?-preguntó con una sonrisa y mirándolo cómplice.

Sasuke le sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, aún no era el momento, porque Naruto aún no sabía que le amaba, y Sasuke esperaría paciente hasta que el rubio lo descubriera.

El rubio en cuestión, estaba soñando algo increíble, su padre le mostraba con una sonrisa, tomando del brazo a su madre, un pergamino viejo y de mal aspecto, manchado de sangre, dejándole ver algo increíble, todo lo que había pasado en un futuro triste y sin esperanza, y lo que habían hecho Kyuubi y Sasuke por él, salvando tantas vidas preciosas con su decisión.

Un Naruto más maduro y sabio, abrió los ojos y miró lleno de esperanza el sol que iluminaba su ventana. Escuchó las suaves risas de Mikoto y las carcajadas de los demás, con el alma llena de paz y dicha.

-Teme, te haré muy feliz.-musitó el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que murmuras, dobe?-rió Sasuke desde la puerta, sonriendo al verle despeinado y en paños menores.

Cuando los ojos azules de su amado, se clavaron en los suyos, el corazón de Sasuke dio un gran vuelco, pues esos ojos brillaban de intenso amor, inmenso amor, algo tan grande que parecía llenar el cuarto en el que estaban.

-Creo que te debo mi vida y mi felicidad, teme.-dijo acercándose a él con una sonrisa, y abrazando al inmóvil azabache.-Kyuu chan y tú, me disteis una nueva oportunidad que no desperdiciaré.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron sobremanera con esas palabras inesperadas, el dobe, de alguna manera, sabía todo… ¡Todo!

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico rubio, y se alzó en las puntillas de sus pies, para darle un dulce beso en los labios de Sasuke, que lo miraba incrédulo.

-¿Y cómo es posible, dobe?-medio tartamudeó el orgulloso Sasuke.

-Fue un regalo de mis padres, dattebayo.-sonrió el rubio, posando su rostro en el amplio y fuerte pecho de su amado, para escuchar su corazón.-Te están agradecidos por salvar mi vida, y como sus chakras están en mi interior, supieron lo que pasó de alguna manera.

Sasuke se estremeció y una gran felicidad corrió por sus venas. Abrazó con delicadeza el cuerpo del chico que amaba y lo estrechó tiernamente contra él.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?-musitó con el corazón lleno de remordimiento.-Te hice daño durante mucho tiempo y a pesar de todo, diste tu vida por salvar mi miserable vida…

Naruto sonrió dulcemente y se apartó del azabache, que lo miró triste.

-¡Y lo volvería a hacer, dattebayo!-exclamó Naruto riendo feliz.-Eres la única persona por la que yo, el futuro Rokudaime, daría mi vida.

El azabache le sonrió con admiración y frotó cariñosamente sus rubios cabellos, como si fuera un lindo cachorrito. Naruto se dejó acariciar y cerró sus lindos ojos azules, casi ronroneando.

-Ahora es mi turno de protegerte y hacerte feliz…-murmuró Sasuke muy serio, tomándolo en sus brazos una vez más.

Naruto no le replicó nada, pero pensó para sus adentros que nada ni nadie dañaría a su teme mientras le quedara un soplo de vida, con el alma llena de paz al sentir el amor de Sasuke, ahora sí que sería feliz.

-¡A desayunar!-gritó Kyuubi entrando al cuarto, rompiendo la dulzura del momento y haciendo enrojecer a los dos chicos. Naruto dio un salto de metro y medio y Sasuke miró de malos modos al pelirrojo embarazadísimo.

-¡Ya voy, ttebayo!-gritó el rubio poniéndose muy colorado y corriendo a refugiarse al baño, le daba pena que Kyo le hubiera pillado siendo tan cariñoso con el teme y en paños menores…

Sasuke suspiró y dejó escapar una ligera carcajada, Kyuubi lo miró con muchísima curiosidad.

-¿Y por qué te ríes?-preguntó el de ojos rojos.

-Porque ahora Naruto sabe todo y será mucho más interesante.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió el nueve colas con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Se lo has dicho tú, Sasuke?

-No, fue cosa de sus difuntos padres según me contó el dobe.

Kyuubi cerró los ojos durante un momento y suspiró levemente triste. Kushina, seguro que había sido cosa de la madre de Naruto. Había sido su anterior contenedor y era muy poderosa, demasiado tal vez. Al morir por salvar a su hijo recién nacido y ayudar a su esposo a sellarlo, de seguro había dejado parte de su ser en el pequeño bebé que había sido Naruto.

-Creo que es justo que Naru-chan lo recuerde todo.-murmuró con un suspiro.-Pero ahora tengo miedo que no nos trate a Madi y a mí de la misma manera.

-¿Y por qué, dattebayo?-les sorprendió la risueña voz del rubio, haciendo volverse a ambos.-Tú eres Kyo chan y Sasuke es el teme que quiero. Que hayas sido mi demonio particular o que tu esposo haya querido matarme para llegar a ti, no me importa en absoluto, de veras.

Los ojos rojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas de alivio, Naruto lo abrazó con cariño y sobó dulcemente su voluminoso vientre.

-Pero como seré el padrino de tu bebé, le enseñaré a volveros locos a los dos y esa será mi venganza, datteba.-rió el rubio para nada amenazador.

Mikoto vino a buscarles y animó al risueño rubio para apresurarse y desayunar, mientras Madara venía en busca de su esposo, con el rubio mirándolos con una sonrisa dulce.

Itachi y Fugaku les esperaban sentados en la mesa, tomando su café. El rubio se sentó y devoró animadamente el desayuno que le había preparado el pelirrojo, para diversión de todos. Y las risas resonaron en la habitación.

Kyuubi y Sasuke se miraron y sonrieron. Ahora la felicidad y la alegría llenaba sus vidas, profundo contraste con lo que habían vivido antes. La decisión de intentar una locura para salvar el sol de sus vidas, los había llevado a ese prometedor presente, lleno de esperanza.

Tan sólo por arriesgarse aún a costo de sus propias vidas, cuando todo parecía estar perdido.

Fin.


End file.
